Nan de o?
by EC-Chan
Summary: V/P from Bura's pov. I know it's weird, but it's something I just couldn't get out of my head;;; Please tell me what you think ^^;
1. Musings

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: Musings  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: This is like McDonald's tea cups- you'd think that when you order HOT tea it'd be self explanatory that it was hot, but I guess it's not cuz they hafta write 'Caution hot' around the top. I mean it's pretty obvious that there's no way I could be Akira Toriyama isn't it? Do I hafta actually say so?  
  
~  
  
I let myself into my apartment, trying to contain my tears for just a few seconds longer. It wasn't like me to cry. I never cried! I mean the last time I think I even shed a tear was when I was fourteen and that was only to get my dad to do something! The last time I Ireally/I cried was..well when I broke up with Saun.  
  
Perhaps because that's the first time (and the last for a very long while) that I ever Bhave/B loved someone. After him I simply stopped myself from feeling anything towards men- I go through the motions to keep up appearance. Kami knows all I am is appearances.  
  
Until I met him.. Well met isn't actually the word I should use. I knew him when I was younger, when I was fifteen. But at that time he was so involved with Paresu, and with everything going on I wasn't paying much, if any, attention to him. Besides being annoyed by the fact that he let Pan go up into space.  
  
It was last year when we met again- my mother had thrown a "reunion" party, her mind going back to a different era where she wasn't anywhere near her prime. All of her adventures with Gokou, whom Bura tried so hard not to remember.  
  
That bastard had created such a whole in what had been a close-knit group of family and friends that after he disappeared everyone eventually split ways. I haven't talked to Pan at all in the last ten years! And I had actually found that girl interesting at the time, though I'm not really about to openly admit it. At least that was before today, I frowned furiously at the floor, blinking back newly sprung tears.  
  
But the reunion had been surprisingly boring. Most of the people there were a couple generations older then me and Pan was..well different. Even Marron, whom I vaguely remember from before and had looked up to her, was different- she was too involved in shamelessly flirting with my brother then to talk to pay anyone else mind. Pan..I didn't really see her much and had decided that she was much like my father..  
  
When it came down to it I was so bored that I picked the only guy that looked about my age out (there were some other guys there, because Trunks had invited some work people over under my mother's insistence), and it just so happened that he was the hottest guy in the room. He was kind to me, nervous obviously. I thought it was endearing. He was endearing.  
  
While Marron and my brother made out on the other side of the room, he refused to touch me. He was so sweet. By the end of the night we knew everything about each but our names. It seems weird, but we were so comfortable with each other that we just simply forgot about that part. Or at least he had and I was so used to not caring that when I did, I was taken by surprise.  
  
That's what interested me about him- he took me completely by surprise. I thought I had myself figured out. I thought that I would hide forever, and then he comes along and let's me out.. I frowned, slowly placing my bag down on the table, still deep in thought.  
  
Our relationship was an awkward start- I was relearning love and he was..well he said he was getting over Paresu.. I never question him on that explanation, though I have a feeling there's a lot more to that story. But then there's a lot more to all stories. I think I might have been in denial at the time, trying to tell myself that I wasn't just a rebound girlfriend.. That he actually did love me. And up until now he has done nothing to shake that belief.  
  
"Bura? You home?" He appeared in the hallway, staring at me questioningly. I smiled and nodded. "I thought you were going to be out all night- I made dinner."  
  
I turned to see that yes indeed the oven was on, and frowned at it. Why would he think that? Oh yeah I had wanted to eat at mom and..dad's. Though I guess I can't really call it that. I continued to smile at him. "Yeah..I decided not to."  
  
"Bura..what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly incredibly concerned.  
  
"Nothing.." I started to say, the slight swishing of fabric alerting me of his approach. I looked up at him with a sigh. "Everything."  
  
"Tell me what happened," He said gently, wrapping one of his arms around me and using the other to gently stroke my cheek.  
  
"It's.." I nervously licked my lips. "I..I found them in the gravity room. He was..they were.. Goten.."  
  
"Who?" His question was consoling even though it was one she didn't want to hear at the moment. I frowned, looking away, but he gently lifted my face back up with his light touch. "Who Bura? Who was there?"  
  
"Pan," I sighed, knowing that this would be an extremely hard thing for him to hear. I had gone there with the purpose of telling him about me and Goten. I went there, determined to tell my father about me and Goten. And although I hadn't told Goten the purpose of my visit, he knew I had something important to say to them. But to..find him like that! And with that girl of all people! "I walked in on her and my dad..Goten.. she's a year younger then me and she's screwing my father!"  
  
"She..Pan would never do that?" He shock his head in disbelief, letting me go.  
  
I stepped back, suddenly extremely upset. "I didn't think she would either but that doesn't change anything! She was! And to think that I had gone there to beg him to accept you!"  
  
"You were?" He asked, a large pleased smile suddenly appearing on his face.  
  
"Yes!" I frowned at him. Kami he has a very short attention span. Did he just not get the disturbing level of that scene?  
  
"B-Chan," He whined. "I would have gone with you if you told me."  
  
"Which is why I didn't tell you," I rolled my eyes at him. "My dad would kill you as it is- it wouldn't help if you were in a ten mile radius. You're so.. impossible!"  
  
Goten blinked. "What? Why?"  
  
"Do you know how disturbing it would be for me to walk in on my dad with Ianyone/I but my mom, let alone BPan/B?" I asked him, waving my arms around in a halfway attempt to explain. I pounded my head into his chest. "And you just go on to the next conversation as if everything's peachy. My dad's having a fucking affair!"  
  
"With Pan," Goten added, blinking at me.  
  
"You're not helping," I warned him.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, trying to calm me down. "It's just I can't.. visualize it. Pan and Vegeta? How could that work? Pan's just a little girl."  
  
"Watch it," I frowned. "She's only a year younger then me."  
  
"But that's different," He frowned. "You're so mature.. Panny's," he laughed, "Just Panny!"  
  
"You've spent way too much time around her to judge that," I frowned at him. "Think about it- if we grew up really close then we'd probably never have gotten together. You'd've thought that I was just a little kid, too."  
  
"No! Never," Goten shook his head vehemently and I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so damn cute! "You know I'll always love you B-Chan- now and forever."  
  
"Yeah?" I said, smiling at him. "Well I'll always love you more then."  
  
He smirked, opening his arms and I entered them quickly, resting my head against his chest. If only I could stay like this forever..shielded from the world by his powerful gripe. I felt him rest his head on mine and could barely hear him whisper, "Just leave what happened between Vegeta and Pan to me. I'll deal with it tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
OI;;; I'm really tired when I wrote this so I don't know if I'm making much sense right now -.-; There'll only be like a chapter or two more. Just needed to get this idea down. ^^;  
  
~ 


	2. Tears From a Bruised Heart

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: Tears From a Bruised Heart  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: This is like McDonald's tea cups- you'd think that when you order HOT tea it'd be self explanatory that it was hot, but I guess it's not cuz they hafta write 'Caution hot' around the top. I mean it's pretty obvious that there's no way I could be Akira Toriyama isn't it? Do I hafta actually say so?  
  
~  
  
Pan-Chan: Lol- u don't seem like a "obsessed/scary/pathetic"; I just said that it was kinda scary cuz..cuz..it just was!; I dunno.. I would be doing the same to you, but I think you post them when I'm in school or something;;; Time differences -.-;;; yeah.. For some reason Goten and Bura are really cute together.. But then who doesn't Goten go with 'cutely'? ^^; I dunno.. I like doing people's reactions to things more then the actual getting together part- it's weird. We're opposites;;;  
  
Devilstitan- Sorry that I confused you with the pov- that wasn't really my intention;;; Gomen; And thank you for reviewing Akki no Onna as well ^^;;; I'm glad you liked the ending ^_____^;  
  
~  
  
What consisted of Goten 'taking care of it' was basically him forgetting I had said anything about my father sleeping with Pan in the first place. When I asked him the next day after he came home from work (yes, he has a job- a decent one at that), he just stared at me with that cute little expression on his face that meant he had totally and utterly forgotten. And like normal it made all of my annoyance melt away in an instant.  
  
Like I said, before, I love Goten. And not just any kind of love- it's the head over heels, everything you do makes my heart beat wildly out of control- puppy dog eyes and all that kind of love. I used to think it was such a pathetic thing when I saw other couples like me and Goten are on the streets. It used to grate at my soul when I saw them- I thought that it was such a joke. No one could be THAT in love with someone else.  
  
Now, of course, I know differently. It's proved to me that I was a complete fool back then whenever I simply look at him. I sighed. I couldn't even yell at him for finding myself here- standing in front of what was once my own home, not really wanting to be there at all. But I had to ask..I just had to get it out of my system, you know? There's not much use in avoiding this topic at all- there was no point.  
  
I mean, I suppose I could easily find a point- as in not dealing with it, but my father raised me to be stronger then that. And even though I'd have to confront him about something that was probably a touché subject..I would just have to deal with it. It's not like it would be any harder then forcing him to come shopping with me. Would it?  
  
Again I sighed, straightening out my pink sweater and white skirt, though I'm not sure why I'm even bothering. I mean it's not like my father even cares.. Yup, I'm basically stalling. And then SHE walked out of the front door, strolling down our cement sidewalk as if she owned the place, and I felt anger course through the tips of my fingers to tingle in my heart, resounding against it's hard walls.  
  
She DARED to simply saunter out of MY house after more then likely just screwing my father- and in THAT? She had gone for the full works and was even wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of slacks for Dende's sake! Who the hell did this girl think she was?  
  
"Ah Bura," She said, stopping a few feet in front of me, surprise and uncertainty flickering through her eyes. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I used to live here if you don't remember," I said tartly, not even attempting to hide my disgust as I pushed past her and stalked angrily towards the door.  
  
"Bura- wait!" She said, catching my arm.  
  
I whirled on her, yanking my arm roughly from her tentative grip, "Don't fucking touch me whore!"  
  
She stepped back, a look of surprise briefly flitting across her face. I favored her one more look of disgust and then walked haughtily the rest of the way through the door. Perhaps I was a little more upset then I thought over what I had seen..walked in on. Whatever. That probably wasn't the best way to find out.  
  
But I'd rather know now rather then later. Rather then after my mom found out.. I really don't know what she'll do when she finds out. She's spent so many years being faithful to him.. I mean- I've heard stories of how everyone thought it wouldn't work. Kami- they even told me that they made bets on how long they'd make! I mean..that's one of the reasons why the affair surprises me the most.  
  
"Bura." I looked up, surprised to find that I was about to crash into his body. He frowned down at me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't believe you!" I frowned up at him. "I can't believe you still have the NERVE to be sleeping around even after I caught you! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You're just like your mother brat," He said, a smirk darkening his face. I frowned at him, my heart sinking even further as every word came out of his cocky little mouth. "I bet she'd say the same thing if she found out."  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked nervously, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. My father has never disconcerted me- has never said anything out of the ordinary that could possibly hurt me and to hear him say something so cryptic..what was going on?  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I blinked at him, my expression betraying my growing confusion. He shook his head in amused disgust. "I don't understand how you're both genius' but whatever I say just goes over your heads." He looked at her, his face hard. "I'll only say this once- I never like you're mother. She amused me. And I don't like you. You're just plain annoying. I don't want to see you again. Stay out of the onna and my way! Both of them."  
  
And with that he turned around and walked the other way, leaving my head reeling. He..what had just happened? I could only blink back tears as I stared at his back- for the second time in two days I was biting back tears. But I wouldn't cry. Not here. I won't give into these emotions. It would only mean that he had won. And he certainly had not.  
  
~  
  
Thanks: Kutie-Pan, Caged Bird, Majin Pan, Princess M-chan, Devilstitan and Sabre for reviewing ^^; I love you guys!!!;;; Sorry for the long wait;;;  
  
~ 


	3. Comfort

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: Comfort  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: This is like McDonald's tea cups- you'd think that when you order HOT tea it'd be self explanatory that it was hot, but I guess it's not cuz they hafta write 'Caution hot' around the top. I mean it's pretty obvious that there's no way I could be Akira Toriyama isn't it? Do I hafta actually say so?  
  
~  
  
AN: This is going to be more chappies then I expected;; I'm not very good at judging these things and I thought that I would write longer chappies but since I'm not..it's going to be a few more chappies (not that that's a bad thing..right?;;;;; *looks hopeful*) Sorry for the long wait too;;; damn research paper that I won't have finished for more then another month )(  
  
~  
  
The front door was unlocked when I finally made my stumbling way to it. I didn't care- I was too busy trying to reach asylum. Tears had been long since coursing down my face, and I slammed the door roughly behind me, leaning back on it. I couldn't go any further..it was too hard.  
  
I felt myself crumble to the floor in an uncontrolled fashion. Only Goten was here- only Goten would see me. It just showed how much I trusted him, allowing him to see my weak battered soul. But in the same manner I didn't want him to come anywhere near me- I didn't want his comfort at the moment. I didn't deserve it.  
  
I was behaving like a child. A sulky revolting child who had been chastised for doing something wrong..and I had. I had no right to talk to my father that way- I had not right to tell him what to do. He had only reminded me of that. This is what I told myself as I tried to regain control of myself, but on a very deep level I knew that this was no it at all. My father had been out of line. He had no right to say something like that to me.  
  
He knew how much it would hurt me- even if it is true. And I suppose that it must be since he had said it and he seemed to have wanted to have said it for a long time. To think that I had gone to him trying to get him to accept Goten! He didn't care. The only reason why he would would be because of Kakkarott's bloodline. But beyond that what I did meant nothing to him. And now that he renounced me..  
  
I couldn't help it- suddenly new tears sprang into my eyes. I was weak and he had just proven it. He had a right to be disgusted with me- to hate me..be annoyed with me. I had done nothing to prove myself worthy to him, because I was completely worthless. I didn't deserve Goten.  
  
Footsteps and a gentle head pressed soothingly on my back slowly brought me back to reality. It wasn't Goten's hand. Slowly I looked up, reluctant to show my tear streaked face, but even more reluctant not to. Even in my weakened state I would stare at whoever had dared to come near me boldly- my pride would allow no less.  
  
"I'm..sorry."  
  
It was her.  
  
I stood up abruptly, quickly wiping away the evidence tears as best as possible, my eyes freezing over. My suddenly icy expression made the girl pause momentarily, sizing me up and then she sighed.  
  
"You don't even know the situation and yet you judge me without thought," Pan frowned.  
  
"I walked in on you and my father fucking," I stated blankly. "I think that gives me every reason to "judge" you."  
  
"No it doesn't," Pan frowned. "You could at least listen to our reasons."  
  
"I went there today to see what he had to say about it," I smirked at her, not really knowing why she was admitting this. "I think my answer was clear enough. 'Stay out of me and the Onna's way. Both of them," She mimicked. "And the fact that you're randomly here in MY apartment doesn't really help with THAT aspect."  
  
"He SAID that?" She was seriously shocked.  
  
"What- you think it was too nice?" I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you LIKE it when he whispers things like that into your ear when he's on top of you."  
  
Pan stared at me in aghast, "He..Bura..this is all just one big misunderstanding!"  
  
"How can it be?" I bit out. "I saw you with my own eyes- and it was pretty damn obvious!"  
  
"It was just a couple time thing!"  
  
I stared at her. "Are you fucking insane? How does that make it any more RIGHT whether you fuck him one time or fifty? Get the hell out of my house!"  
  
"It was the moon."  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIGHT."  
  
"You don't understand," Pan said, looking at the ground, blushing profusely. "He..was my first."  
  
"Oh dear Dende!" I feinted a shock tone. "Little Panny's finally grown up!"  
  
"This isn't going as I wanted it to."  
  
"Did you think I would seriously make this easy on you?" I raised an eyebrow. "You had no right to come here."  
  
"I have a right to see my uncle," She replied stoically.  
  
"I have a right to not have my family disrupted by the likes of YOU!" I shouted at her and left her standing in the doorway this time, stalking towards my room. I slammed the door, locking it, and flung myself on my bed. I didn't want to be bothered with this crap ever again.  
  
~  
  
Princess M-Chan: LOL- "but if he really feels that way *shrugs*". Thanks for reviewing both chappies ^^; Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Pan-Chan: I'm glad you likes ^^; I dun know how Bura is in GT, but from what I read online (since I can't get any of the damn episodes to work )( ) this is what I came up with;;; I'm probably completely wrong but I like her this way (too;)..  
  
~ 


	4. I knew it once

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: Indifference Towards a Spiteful Fate  
  
~  
  
When I woke up Goten was home- I could hear him talking to Pan in an almost harsh voice. The tone of it..I wish I could describe it. I've never heard him direct such anger at anyone let alone his niece, and the rigid edge to it..who would have thought that it was possible of *my* Goten-kun? Which inevitably lead me to wonder exactly what had caused him to be so upset, and it didn't necessarily have to be Pan herself- it could be what she said..I knew HE at least would listen to the girl.  
  
Come to think of it, I don't know nor understand practically anything about this situation..and as much as I don't know I simply don't care any more. Let them do as they'd like- what does it matter to me whether my parents leave each other or if my dad screws someone younger then me?  
  
I rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. There was no reason to go in there and disrupt them or anything like that. If Pan needed her Uncle then so be it. Obviously if my father wasn't in the picture then _I_ would be the one worried over whether or not she would make a big deal about Goten and MY age difference. She and Goten were very close- he had said as much so many times..  
  
I didn't mind that fact- before all this I had actually liked the idea. It seems incredibly stupid now, but I figured that we might even become friends one day since we both loved the same man- her in obviously a niece- like way. But now I just wasn't sure of what to make of her. She seemed so..weak, which was definitely surprising to say the least. Who could possibly think of this inflexible cold girl as weak?  
  
How could my father choose such a weakling over me?  
  
I sighed, of course. I was jealous. Not only did I have to make such a fool of myself in front of my father and then in front of this- this child!- but now I'm jealous?! Just great..! I had no right to be- it's not like I had forced my father to choose between me or her and he had chosen her or anything..  
  
But then, in a way, I had.  
  
With a sigh, I decided to be rid of this mess once and for all- it was obvious now that I have no right to intrude in whatever was going on and so I'll leave them alone. It's the only thing I can do. And so I pranced into the bathroom, intent only on preparing myself for the task at hand- forgetting all of this little mess and having some fun for a change.  
  
~  
  
By the time I left the bathroom, I felt like a changed woman. Everything that had seemed bleak and depressing before was shinny and new. As strange and stupid and demented as that sounded, it was the truth. It was a wonder what a shower and spending an inordinate amount of time fixing your hair, clothes, and make-up could do to a girl!  
  
I mean- I practically SKIPPED into the room still occupied by the uncle and niece, not even caring that I was interrupting what looked like a very important discussion. With a flick of my hair, I plopped down beside Goten, my head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Bura!" Goten started in shock. Pan winced and looked at the floor. He frowned at my choice in clothing (which consisted of a pale pink halter top and a short black skirt), "Why are you in that?"  
  
I smiled at him, "I thought we might be able to go out tonight- I'm so tired of all this." I waved at the room around me carelessly. "And anyway- this is our anniversary."  
  
"Our anniversary of what?" Goten blinked, and suddenly his face changed back to the perplexed expression he normally wore. "But.but! I wrote everything you told me down on that calendar and I look at it every day and there was nothing for today!?"  
  
"Well I should say it's going to be our anniversary," I reassured him, smiling broadly. "Since I'm accepting the ring you offered me a few weeks ago."  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth slowly grew into a shamelessly happy grin, "Really?!" And then he frowned questioningly. "But I thought you said that you had to ask your dad first?"  
  
"He doesn't care," I smiled, but I wasn't prepared for the tumult of emotions that passed through me when I admitted this. "And besides- I don't really care either. I just don't understand why I even thought to ask him in the first place!"  
  
I ended it as if it were one big joke, laughing at the fact although I wanted desperately to flee to my room and cry again.. I wouldn't though. I wasn't weak and if I couldn't go for an hour without crying then I deserved what he had said..  
  
Pan made a movement to leave, but I grabbed her by her arm, smiling genuinely at her. "Do you want to come with us?"  
  
She shook her head demurely. "I'm sorry Bura but I can't spend the whole night watching you pretend that nothing's wrong when obviously something very much is."  
  
I dropped her hand and stepped back, recoiling from her as if she were some type of poisonous animal. A venomous snake.. My voice was harsh now, "Why ARE you here then?"  
  
"I came..for your help."  
  
~  
  
Pan-chan: U're right the chapters SHOULD be longer.. But I like how it only takes a few minutes to write them rather then a couple days like the other one;;; I'll at least try to update this one more often; Pan's ooc;;;; in a bad way too.. sadness.. I'm not even sure what's going to happen .; I dun know what Pan's going to say or anything..;;;; oh wells  
  
~ 


	5. From the Moon to Jupiter

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: From the Moon to Jupiter  
  
~  
  
"I came..for your help."  
  
A long silence hung in the room and everyone was staring at me. I frowned, becoming increasingly annoyed by the second. What did they possibly want from me? Couldn't I just be left alone? But no that would be too easy and Bura has to suffer some more- let's not let her be happy on the day she accepts her lover's proposal. That would be against the rules.  
  
"What?" I almost snarled. "You want me to destroy the moon for you or something? I'm sorry, but I think you should ask Piccolo for that one. Or is it that you wanted some advice on making your night life just a bit more fun-?"  
  
"Bura," Goten broke through my tirade, pulling me closer to him. "Please just listen to what she has to say- it's not what you're thinking."  
  
"But I really don't care what happened," I said, glaring at the girl, but talking to Goten. "My father basically told me to fuck off and that's what I am TRYING to do. It's kind of impossible though, since both of you won't shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"Bura," Goten whispered soothingly into my ear. "Just listen for a bit- it won't hurt anything. And then later I'll take you anywhere you want to go- I just got a raise so we have to celebrate anyway."  
  
I paused for a moment, considering, and then slowly sunk back into his grip, my head resting on his shoulder, my eyes staring at the girl in front of me like she did not matter. She straightened slightly and then slumped back, her face suddenly completely drained.  
  
"It happened a week ago," She looked down at her lap. "I remember seeing the full moon before I went to bed and thinking nothing about it, but the next thing I knew there was someone else there..I can't really explain what happened, but it did. We slept together and..the next day I realized it was Vegeta."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Her story was already absurd- granted she might not have seen him, but obviously she could read his ki signature.  
  
"I..I'm not going to defend myself," Pan smiled weakly. "I don't know why I did it- I wasn't thinking and neither was he. But he bonded with me..that night."  
  
"So you're saying that you let a complete stranger bond with you?" Bura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?! No!" Pan said vehemently. "I'm saying that I didn't even know I was bonding! And I swear it has something to do with the moon!"  
  
"Sure," I said sarcastically. This was seriously the stupidest story I've ever heard, but Goten rested his hand on my shoulder so I knew he wanted me to hear more. I don't know why I did as he silently asked.  
  
"Vegeta never told you any stories about mating so you wouldn't understand," Pan shook her head softly.  
  
"But he told you?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bura please- I can't explain it..I don't really want to," She said finally. "It's just..something that you have to experience for yourself. One of the things Goten has refrained from doing- waiting until the wedding night I suppose."  
  
I looked up at Goten then and he was staring down at me solemnly. "Your father told us stories when we were younger about bonding- he wouldn't tell you," He said softly. "It's too..well it's just not intended for a child to hear- and I don't think he ever expected you to marry a Saiyan, so he never bothered."  
  
I didn't say anything to this, but my resentment grew. It was typical of my father to leave me out, but it still hurt that they knew and I didn't and obviously neither would go into details. So I simply remained silent, waiting for all this to end.  
  
"Well..you see I'm pregnant," Pan looked at the ground, and I merely rolled her eyes. What did she really expect? Of course she would end up pregnant- it was so obvious in this type of situation. "Vegeta, of course, knew this and the next day when I found out it was him, and he immediately brought me to Capsule Corps to see. Bulma confirmed it and Vegeta told her right there about the night before."  
  
She was still looking at the ground and I looked away, out the window. But I still listened when she continued. "She was..upset and didn't really believe it at first, and Vegeta..he acted like it was nothing. Like it was to be expected."  
  
I felt Goten's arms tightening around me and winced slightly at the undue pressure, but it didn't matter. I could take it. I waited for her to continue.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," She said helplessly. "But he's treating both of us as if we're merely there for his pleasure. And you know how Bulma is..she won't take it and he won't take it either."  
  
"What..do you mean?" I asked quietly. "He didn't hurt her?"  
  
"No- just locked her up," Pan said. "Bulma..and I have learned to ignore him unless he wants something in particular. He's letting me leave so that my dad and mom won't think anything of it. I think he's a bit afraid of my dad for some reason though I'm not sure why. Dad hasn't fought in years and he can turn Super Saiyan 4."  
  
Her story was bizarre and completely unrealistic, but somehow I found myself believing it anyway. "So..what did you want from me?" I asked, with a disdainful frown.  
  
"I need to leave- for my baby's sake," Pan rested a hand on her stomach. "And for your mother's. Goten has been telling me about the Jupiter Project for a while now. Can you help me get tickets so that I can go?"  
  
I stared at her and then at Goten for a moment. The Jupiter Project was supposed to be top secret: only the chosen civilians whom had been carefully weeded out through various programs and everyone working on the Project were supposed to know of it. Goten, whom had somehow managed to gain a job as a mechanic/field tester on his own, must have told her about it though he wasn't really allowed to. But that was the least of my worries at the moment.  
  
"You're pregnant," I said flatly.  
  
"I know- that's why I need your help," Pan explained.  
  
I sighed, "I'll try. For my mother's sake."  
  
She smiled tentatively, "Thank you."  
  
~  
  
Eep! *dodges nonexistent tomatoes* Okay. sorry about the long wait ^^;; I had writer's block and didn't know how to continue this or any of my other ficcies; So hopefully that was okay; Since it's finally summer (well I have two days of school left but that's okay) I can update this..yay; There's only going to be one more chapter ^^;;;; Joy of joys;  
  
~ 


	6. When the Tide Comes

~  
  
Title: Nan de o?  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter Title: Where the Tide Blows  
  
~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I need to leave- for my baby's sake," Pan rested a hand on her stomach. "And for your mother's. Goten has been telling me about the Jupiter Project for a while now. Can you help me get tickets so that I can go?"  
  
I sighed, "I'll try. For my mother's sake."  
  
She smiled tentatively, "Thank you."  
  
~  
  
I looked around my office with a long sigh. No one was even paying me the slightest bit of attention and I sat back with a frown. The night before hadn't gone as well as I planned. Pan had insisted on going back to my father before he thought anything was amiss, and I told Goten I didn't want to go anywhere anymore.  
  
So instead of going to the club I had wanted to go to not even half an hour before, I had curled up and fell asleep in my bed, completely ignoring my fiancé. When I woke up he was gone and it annoyed me that he didn't even bother to say goodbye. But instead of sulking like I had for a couple days now, I had shown up for work, ignoring my brother's curious stare.  
  
I had to for Pan. I gritted my teeth, furious at myself for agreeing to do this for her and actually going through with it. Maybe all I am and ever will be is a bratty little teenager who will never grow up- doing the right thing simply doesn't agree with my conscious.  
  
"Ms. Briefs?" I looked up sharply from my computer screen to see a smiling assistant at my door. My mind didn't even register his good looks as I glared at him, eyebrow raised. I had been typing in information, trying to give Pan a fake medical report (as well as a new name so that no one would find her), and any interruption could prove detrimental. "Mr. Briefs asked if you would like to take a break with him."  
  
"Tell him I'd rather not," I said, trying to get my voice to boast it's normal sweet, melancholy tone, but failing miserably.  
  
"He told me to tell you it's imperative and concerns your father- said that you would understand?" He looked quite confused.  
  
I sighed, "Fine. But he's taking the heat from mom. I should've had this done ages ago."  
  
Of course I was lying. There were, in truth, a lot of things I should be doing, but I was too out of it to do anything and this was probably far more important. Only when I heard the man leave, did I start typing again.  
  
Surprisingly it didn't take me long, and I was done (with printed papers in my briefcase) by the time Trunks knocked on my door to bring me out to lunch. I made a show of hurriedly pushing papers to the side, and pressing a few more hurried keys on the computer before following him out the door, when in reality all I was doing was making sure I didn't have anything laying around or accessible that even hinted at what I just did.  
  
My father couldn't figure out that I had anything behind Pan's sudden disappearance or where she had gone to. Actually that last part was a valid point- he could probably, if not anything else, find her ki no matter where he was. That meant that I actually still had work to do.  
  
I let out my breath and it came out as an angry hiss, but my now deflated stomach now echoed how I felt. It was really more trouble then it was worth.  
  
"Bura?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at me through the mirror.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked woefully.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes returning to the rode. I didn't say anything, merely leaned even further back in my seat. "Have you noticed dad acting a bit strange lately?"  
  
I let out a snort of laughter before I could stop myself and reluctantly explained when I saw his disgruntled expression. "Of course he's acting strange- he bonded with Pan!"  
  
He slammed his foot on the brakes, and all of the sudden I was extremely grateful for my seatbelt. "He's WHAT?!"  
  
I frowned, berating myself for not being more tactful. "He mated with Pan..Don't worry about it- pretend I was joking or something."  
  
"No- wait explain what you said," Trunks said, slowly regaining his calm. And so I spent the afternoon explaining the last couple days- how I found out, what he said to me, and other things. I didn't tell him about the night before with Pan though, because it was too risky. I shouldn't even have told him about the affair in the first place- there was no point.  
  
The Ki Nullifier (as I affectionately named it), wasn't too hard to make surprisingly enough, so I had it done around dinnertime. Putting it into my bag, I turned to leave. This actually wasn't such a bad conclusion to the situation I was faced with only a few days ago.  
  
Pan had explained herself (though I don't think I'll ever forgive her) and was leaving. I'm now engaged to Goten, and even if my dad ever comes to his senses and complains I have plenty of things to blackmail him with so that he submits. Trunks knew somewhat of what is going on and will be able to console my mother, and I might someday be able to step inside my mother and father's house again.  
  
Of course I will never forget any of this and neither will anyone else who knows. I might regret in the future never knowing my half-brother, though not ever enough that I'd want to track down Pan. But everything else would slowly go back to being normal, right?  
  
~  
  
Yeah I know ^^;; Two chappies in a twenty-four hour radius ^^; aren't u proud?;; I'm leaving soon and was so close to the end and knew what to do so I just wrote it. *shrugs* and there's really no point in waiting to put it up. I dun really care about reviews at the moment even if I would get some ^^;;. So the 107 people who've read up to the third chapter review!!!!!! ^^;;; I can see u *looks at u pointedly*  
  
Err and I know that this is kind of a crappy ending but I am extremely tired and cannot think at the moment =.=; so I might revise this chappy when I get back, but I dun want anyone who is reading this to wait another two weeks or so for it. So here it is ^^:;;;  
  
~ 


End file.
